Presently, there are methods that use dual platforms to obtain angle and range data relating to a radio frequency emitting energy source. The range is determined by an intersection on multiple lines of bearings. These methods are known as Differential Velocity Interferometry (DVI) techniques. Specifically, the Differential Velocity Interferometry (DVI) methods utilize a pair of electronic warfare aircraft P1 and P2, FIG. 1, flying at known velocities to compute a set of possible contours 5 that satisfy an emitter location 3.
Obviously, a mission having two platforms P1, P2 is very expensive and complex. Further, the accuracy, proximate the platforms, is not good. In addition, the mission geometries, such as platform separation, platform coordination, and platform timing are difficult to control. In summary, allocating and coordinating two electronic warfare aircrafts P1, P2 to perform an electronic warfare mission are complex and expensive tasks. Accordingly, there is a need for a less complex and less expensive method of geolocating a target.
It is important to note that the present invention is not intended to be limited to a system or method which must satisfy one or more of any stated objects or features of the invention. It is also important to note that the present invention is not limited to the preferred, exemplary, or primary embodiment(s) described herein. Modifications and substitutions by one of ordinary skill in the art are considered to be within the scope of the present invention, which is not to be limited except by the following claims.